Heroes Rise: Destiny Calling
|next = }} "Heroes Rise: Destiny Calling" is the twenty-first episode of the third season of Gotham. It aired on June 5, 2017. Synopsis With the deadly virus spreading throughout the city, the search for the antidote continues, as Fish Mooney, The Riddler and Penguin reveal plans of their own. Bruce meets Ra's al Ghul and completes his last task in order to fulfill his destiny, but realizes he can't let go of his past. Meanwhile, Gordon tries to win back Lee, and past alliances within Gotham City are broken, while new alliances are formed. Plot Gotham City is falling into chaos with nearly all citizens getting infected with the Tetch virus. In the GCPD, Gordon, Bullock and Alfred Pennyworth begin interrogating Bruce in an attempt to destroy the Sensei's brainwash. Fox informs them about an antidote that has been designed by Hugo Strange. Gordon and Bullock arrive at the train station in order to stop Strange from leaving Gotham but Strange is taken by Fish Mooney. Gordon and Bullock surround Fish and try to get back Strange but Victor Fries arrives and creates an ice barrier that lets them escape while an infected Gordon slams the barrier. Meanwhile, Nygma and Barbara Kean set to find Cobblepot to kill him. Alfred tries to save Bruce from the brainwashing but it fails and Bruce even comments that the Court is just paving the way for "the one to come". During riots in the police department, Bruce manages to escape his cell and sets to find the building the Shaman instructed him to go. Meanwhile, Butch and Tabitha Galavan considered to conspire with Fish in order to help her kill Barbara and Nygma. Strange is brought to Dahl Manor where Cobblepot puts the same device that he was put in Arkham Asylum in order to develop the antidote. Cobblepot and Strange meet with Fish, Victor Fries and Bridgit Pike in a slaughterhouse in order to get the antidote. Suddenly, members of the League of Shadows arrive and demand the antidote. Fries and Bridgit begin to fend off the assassins when Gordon and Bullock arrive to kill many of them but then, Gordon accidentally kills Fish, causing her to drop the antidotes, shattering them. She dies on Cobblepot's arms. Seeing no choice, Strange then suggests using Jervis Tetch's blood as a way to make a new antidote. However, Barbara, Tabitha and Butch intercept his transfer van and take Tetch. Bruce finally discovers the building and enters a secret passage to a hallway filled with assassins from the League. They guide him to a room that contains a glowing pool and a man waiting for him. The man replies that the Sensei fulfilled his job and introduces himself as the "Demon's Head": Ra's al Ghul. Ra's explains that he's been alive for a very long time and that he is looking for a new heir: Bruce. To this end, he brings Alfred into the room and orders Bruce to prove his worth by killing Alfred, giving him a sword to do this with. Despite Alfred's pleas, Bruce impales the sword through his chest. Trivia *Jada Pinkett Smith (Fish Mooney) has her final appearance on the show. *The title references the James song of the same name. References https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heroes_Rise:_Destiny_Calling Category:Season 3 Category:Mad Hatter Arc Category:Ra's al Ghul Arc Category:Mr. Freeze Arc Category:Firefly Arc